


It's Almost Like Praying

by usssamwell



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AI Jack, Artificial Intelligence, First Time Blow Jobs, Jack is a ding dong, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Scientist Sans, and i have absolutely no shame, even as a robot he is a ding dong, i literally built this around one sentence, isnt a warning siren, sometimes a warning siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usssamwell/pseuds/usssamwell
Summary: A.I. AU where Jack is an android created by Bitty to help look after him. Jack has just had a alert that something is wrong with Bitty but is everything as it truly seems?-The moment he entered the workshop Jack’s systems alerted him that something was wrong. Some part of his programming, wired to be attuned to the wavering chemical imbalances that Bitty would emit, was screaming for him to seek out his creator and help in any way he could. These readings were unlike any Jack had sensed before. Bitty’s heart rate was elevated and his breathing pattern was erratic; whatever it was Jack needed to find him quickly.





	It's Almost Like Praying

The moment he entered the workshop Jack’s systems alerted him that something was wrong. Some part of his programming, wired to be attuned to the wavering chemical imbalances that Bitty would emit, was screaming for him to seek out his creator and help in any way he could. These readings were unlike any Jack had sensed before. Bitty’s heart rate was elevated and his breathing pattern was erratic; whatever it was Jack needed to find him quickly. Scanning for Bitty’s vital signs Jack easily located him and rushed towards the back of the workshop, trying to push aside the sinking feeling in his hardware. Jack had slowly come to terms with these “errors” he started experiencing months ago, realising that they could, instead, be the development of something beyond his programming. Something similar to human emotions such as anger and fondness. Hence why, as he searched for Bitty amongst the cogs and equipment, he knew that the scrambling in the pit of his hardware was what humans would call worry.

That worry however dissipated the moment he located Bitty, tucked away in the workshop’s fold away bed. Bitty appeared to be in no apparent danger. There were no attackers, no engine failures that could cause any harm or any other harm of any nature; then what had set off Jack’s sensors? Jack stood to the side, watching his creator sleep. His data banks had informed him that humans often experience nightmares which would attest for the change in breathing and heart rate Jack recorded. Nightmares, however, also had other notifying factors, none of which Bitty was currently displaying. Instead of a look of anguish or even fear Bitty’s was relaxed into something more serene. This was confusing. Now Jack had no idea what he had to do in order to calm his overwhelming need to serve Bittle. There was no basis or guidelines what to do in this instance so Jack did the only logical thing he could think of. He watched.

Bitty was gripping his sheets, mumbling under his breath words that even Jack’s sensors couldn’t quite make out. Whatever it was he didn’t appear to be in any form of pain, judging by his face Jack was lead to believe quite the opposite. This was a new learning opportunity to Jack, perhaps it was some new medical marvel humans had yet to discover. Bitty would obviously want to hear about it and record any result, right? He was after all a scientist. So Jack did the next only logical thing he could think of: take a biological reading of Bitty’s body. His heart rate was indeed still elevated and it appeared that he was producing a small amount of sweat larger than normal. His analysis found everything functioning as normal until he finally reached Bitty’s pelvic region and all of Jack’s circuits froze. Without even searching his databanks Jack knew instantly he was suddenly intruding on something intimate and yet he found he could not bear to tear his sight away. Human anatomy had always intrigued him but as he stared at the protruding member in Bitty’s nether regions Jack found that his systems registered something more than scientific curiosity. This was new. Jack would be lying if he said he had never once admired the build of his creator. His human form was no doubt pleasing with its muscular and bone structure and, sometimes, when Bitty was tinkering with Jack’s wiring in the workshop, Jack had lost focus as those dexterous hands worked their way around his system. So as he gazed upon Bitty’s sleeping form he couldn’t help but theorise what it also would be like, what it would feel like, to have Bitty’s hand touch him somewhere else for a change. What it would feel like for him to touch back.

“ _Jaaack._ ”

Brought back to his senses Jack jolted backwards into the desk behind him. The creator had just said his name in his sleep. Had he been dreaming about him? Was he referring to someone else called Jack? Whoever Bitty meant Jack knew that he was definitely intruding now, he needed to get out of there. Unfortunately for him he did not have the time to retreat and contemplate over these sudden findings because the moment he had knocked into the table some tools of Bitty’s had been sent crashing to the floor, echoing loudly around the room. Bitty bolted up from his sleep and Jack knew he was caught. As Bitty slowly became aware of his surroundings he realised the situation and rushed to cover his lower half as quickly as possible, turning to face Jack.

“Jack! My goodness,I j- how long have you been there?”

“Approximately five minutes and thirteen seconds,” Jack blurted out trying to avoid looking anywhere but Bitty’s lap. Even now he found he could not lie to him, that didn’t mean he wanted to admit he had been watching Bitty without his knowledge. His banks provided a name for a person like that and he did not like it. He just wanted to be honest.

“Oh lord,” Bitty sighed as he buried his face within his hands. His stress levels were rising and Jack’s systems were screaming again, although for a different reason this time. “I don’t know what you heard but I’m sorry.”

Puzzled Jack walked forward towards Bitty. This was not something he could control, it was a natural human function. He had as much control over it as Jack did his systems overheating. So why was he apologising and getting actively stressed over it? It didn’t make sense. “Why are you apologising?”

“I jus-”

“Were you not experiencing pleasure during your REM cycle?” Bitty spluttered, his face turning pinker by the second. “Should I be concerned that my presence in your dream is harming you in any way?”

“No, no, it’s not like that, Jack,” he started to explain although his words died in his throat as Bitty found he had no explanation as to what had happened.

As Jack looked over Bitty once more and found that Bitty’s “symptoms” had yet to be elevated. Bitty’s body was still wanting release and Jack found that he wanted to aid Bitty as much as he could. The thought of Bitty being left unattended made him feel uneasy, the desire to feel him underneath his sensory pads too strong. “You are still in need.”

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s fine. It- everything’s fine!”

“Your body is telling me otherwise,” Jack replied as he knelt down in front of Bitty on the edge of the bed. He had no idea what he was doing but he was suddenly overcome with the strange desire to touch. He needed to feel his sensory pads against Bitty’s skin, to trace them down towards his pelvic muscles and ease the tension out of Bitty’s system. He needed to see Bitty’s cock. To see if it was as beautiful as the rest of him. “I am more than willing to help.”

“You don’t have to do that, Jack. That’s not what I programmed you for,” Bitty quickly replied, tightening his grip on the sheets. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. You are a conscious being, I ca- I won’t take advantage of you like that.”

“But what if I want to?”

Bitty stared into Jack’s eyes, as if searching for the answers he needed inside of them. He appeared to be conflicted and Jack could easily understand why. It probably conflicted with the human ethics Bitty had dedicated his work around, his life around. He was right when he had said Jack was not programmed for this but Jack knew his programming inside and out. This went far beyond some desire to fulfil any command, this was an urge. A want of his own. A longing to see Bitty turn to pieces and feel loved and satisfied because of him. Part of his new development that he wanted to explore. Releasing his grip on the bed sheets Bitty reached out with one hand to cup the side of Jack’s cheek. “Are you positive that this is what you want?”

“Positive.”

“Then, please, Jack,” Bitty smiled as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting the edge of Jack’s. “Touch me.”

And with that Bitty surged forward and captured Jack’s lips with his own. The sensation was unlike anything Jack had ever experienced before. He could feel everything, the softness of Bitty’s lips, their warmth, the wetness of salvia as their mouths opened. It was exhilarating. To be subject to this much, his system was running at twice its usual speed. As they parted lips he could see a glassiness in Bitty’s eyes, glazed over with something he could not quite describe and Jack knew that this was where he belonged. With one hand he gently raised Bitty’s hips, allowing his other to help slide down the waistband of Bitty’s shorts and Jack finally knew how beautiful it truly was. Bitty’s cock stood firm against his stomach, deep and glistening with precum from his dreams before. It was beautiful, a true testament of how miraculous humans were. How miraculous Bitty was.

Softly gripping at the base of Bitty’s cock Jack leaned forward, tentatively dragging his tongue along the length of it to see how he would react first. He was rewarded with a soft moan escaping Bitty’s lips and Jack found he wanted to do anything to hear that sound again. Licking his way up again he caught the tip in between his lips and swirled his tongue around the head slowly, making sure not to neglect any part of his cock. This was invigorating, to feel Bitty’s warm in his mouth, to feel so connected to him. Taking Bitty’s cock further within his mouth Jack slowly began to bob his head, making sure to look up and hold eye contact with Bitty as he did so. It had always confused him before why humans had spent so many centuries praying to their many gods but as he knelt before Bitty, his lips wrapped around his cock, gazing into his eyes Jack finally understood. Sure, his creator was no god but as Jack listened to the little moans escape Bitty’s lips he swore he could worship him for as long as Bitty would allow, if only to etch those sounds into his hard drive. It was as if Bitty was encapsulated in a heavenly glow: sweet and open and divine, and Jack vowed he would never stop praying to him.

Twisting his hand up and down slightly Jack tried to match it with his head movements, it was something he had seen once whilst perusing through his data banks and it seems to have the desired effect as Bitty leaned backwards on the bed, his back arching slightly, unable to soften his groan. “Shit, Jack.”

Jack felt an overwhelming sense of pride course through his circuits. He was doing this. Those moans were for him. Lifting one of Bitty’s legs to rest of his shoulder Jack continued to work his mouth down Bitty’s cock, occasionally pressing his tongue flat against the underside when he wanted to hear Bitty moan especially loud. Eventually Bitty’s hands found their way to Jack, tangling themselves within his hair. Jack hummed pleasantly, releasing his hand from Bitty’s cock to hold Bitty’s hips in place as he drew him deeper to him. Luckily for him he didn’t need oxygen so he found himself swallowing Bitty to the hilt, relishing the way Bitty’s cock filled him up. Above him Bitty was a panting mess, his hands gripping harder and the words tumbling from his mouth barely making a sentence, let alone any sense. Jack continued to swirl his tongue around Bitty’s head, wrapping his lips around the cock and swallowing Bitty down as far as he could go, until he lost track of him himself and all he knew for certain was the noises that Bitty was making and the weight of the cock in his mouth.

“Jack, I’m going to,” Bitty cried out.

Sensing Bitty tightening Jack pulled off with a pop and, using his android strength, continued to hold Bitty’s hips down with one hand as he reached down with his other hand to grip a hold of his Bitty’s cock. Pumping up and down he twisted at the head, dragging his hand back down just right each time. Then Bitty went rigid, his back arching again, and he came with a shout. His cum covering Jack’s face and torso in the process. Releasing his grip on Bitty’s hips Jack slowly coaxed Bitty through his orgasm, slowly stroking him until he was completely spent. Lifting Bitty’s legs up Jack turned him so that he was lying on the bed properly, his body melting into the sheets, before helping Bitty back into his shorts. He looked so calm as he laid there, like an angel of some sort and it tugged at Jack’s circuits. Removing his shirt Jack started to walk away, to dispose of it and find something to clean up his face, but was stopped by the hand pulling him back.

“Jack” Bitty pleaded, his eyes glistening up at Jack.

“I am just going to clean my face.”

It didn’t take long for Jack to find what he needed, used to the layout of the workshop by now, and he quickly made his way back to Bitty who was yet to move from where Jack left him. Unsure on what to do Jack stayed by the side of the bed.

“Join me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Anybody who gives me a blow job like that deserves to spoon,” Bitty smiled as he reached out for Jack again. Climbing into the bed Jack found that Bitty quickly plastered himself to his side, resting his head against Jack’s chest. “Thank you.”

“I just wanted to make you happy.”

“Well, mission accomplished, Jack.” Yawning Bitty wrapped his arm around Jack’s side. “We’ll talk about this later, okay? And about the future... but for now will you stay with me?”

“With you? Always.”

Wrapping his own arms against Bitty Jack watched as the man drifted off to sleep, nestled against Jack’s side. Jack felt a warmth inside of him and this time he knew that it wasn’t his system overheating. It was something else, something new and strong. Whatever it was they would no doubt talk about it when Bitty woke, Jack also wished they would continue to explore more things like they had just done. He wanted to touch Bitty again. To have Bitty touch him. Although he was not built to receive pleasure like that himself he found great satisfaction in gazing down at Bitty’s afterglow. Those moans, the way he writhed around in the sheets, the way he seemed to complete him. It all built up into something Jack could not explain. Perhaps Bitty would develop an upgrade for him? They would have plenty of time for that, he realised, but now he just wanted to stay there with Bitty in his arms. Stealing one last look at Bitty Jack shut down his system and joined him into a blissful slumber, knowing for certain he had definitely fulfilled his creator’s needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rowds and Max for reading this for me and thank you to the whole group for the conversation that started this. Next you'll be getting me to write the priest stuff. (;


End file.
